On The Run
by OVEGI
Summary: Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are all Conduits or what the D.U.P. calls them, Bio-Terrorists. In order to seek change, they must take down the leader of the D.U.P. organization. Along the way, they meet other hiding Conduits and enemies other than the D.U.P.[Infamous AU]


Hi there! It's OVEGI here with a new story. I know I haven't been on in a while and it sucks. I never get time for writing because of work and my laziness, which is like the worst possible combination someone could ever have. Luckily for me, I'm going to push all of that laziness aside and work on a new story idea I had stuck in my head for a while.

Now before I always start my stories, I give out a little information. This is an Infamous AU (well I only played Second Son but I guess I can still call it that). After I played it, I just had this idea about "what if I made an AU out of this?" So here I am now. The only different things are some of the powers because I wanted them to fit the characters and probably other stuff I can't think of right now. The only power I'm keeping is Neon. I'm might add in the others, like smoke, I don't know. As for the romance, it won't come quick, but I plan on adding it. I don't want to rush things.

Before you read this story, I recommend you watch a gameplay of Infamous Second Son or get information on it from Wikipedia or some other website. You don't have to, but it would help you understand more if you're confused.

After you're done reading, please let me know what you think by sending some feedback. Good or bad is fine. I'd appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of this story. Also, sorry if there may be grammar and spelling errors. My word isn't working and I'm a fast reader when I proof read. .

The first four prologues go in RWBY order, basically introducing each character.

Also, the characters in the story may be OoC, and I'm sorry about that too.

Anyway, that's enough talking from me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own RWBY nor Infamous Second Son

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 1- Ruby Rose<strong>

"You've got to be kidding me."

After a terrible bail, Ruby had managed to get her skateboard stuck under a car that was parked on the side of the street. The terrible thing about it is that she'd have to climb under the car to get it. Too bad the gap was too small for her to fit. Whoever the owner of the car was, just cost her from getting her board. She'd either have to find something to get it out with, like a stick, or wait for the owner to come back, which she doubt they would because it was night and they were probably in bed. This was the apartment complex after all.

"Come on," she cried. "I just got this board a month ago."

How the girl managed to bail, it was simple. She made the wrong turn and slipped off of her board, causing it to skid under a car. The reason why she was out at night was because she needed to get some meds for her father from the Pharmacy and then stop by the bookstore. She already got the meds, now she just needed to go to the bookstore before it closed. But, she won't be able to, if she doesn't find a way to get her board out from under the car.

"Why does this stuff happen to me?" She asked herself as she ducked down to look at her board once more. "Maybe if I blew, I'd be able to get it to move somehow."

It was a stupid idea, but still, it was worth a try.

After she sucked up some air and blew it out, she realized the board didn't even move an inch. She already knew that it wasn't going to work, but the least she could do was hope.

Getting up, she sighs, "Well this just sucks. Tukson's Bookstore closes at nine and it's thirty-minutes past eight. Looks like I'm going to need to find something to get my board out from under that car."

Sniffling, she picks up her bag and heads to a nearby tree. During her walk, she catches the sound of mumbling coming from an alley just ahead. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying or who they were, but she knew it was more the one person. Due to her nosey personality, she just had to see what was going on. Quietly, she moves up onto the brick wall and slowly edges closer to peak out.

The redhead caught sight of two men trying to steal some woman's purse. That'd be something she'd see in those superhero movies, but this is the real thing. She grinned mischievously to herself. This was a chance of a lifetime for her. Now she could be like those superheroes from the movies. It was her dream of saving the day and now was her chance.

"Looky 'ere bitch," hissed the first man, "we ain't gonna to tell ya again. Better hand over that purse of yours right now or my friend here is gonna skin ya alive."

"But this is all I have," the woman cried. "Please, just let me go!"

"That's it bi—"

"Hey!" Called the redhead as she appeared from her hiding spot, interrupting whatever was going to happen.

In an instant, all three of them turned their gazes towards her. Both men gave her a confused frown before turning their body completely towards her.

"The hell are you?" Asked the second man as his face turned agitated.

"Nothin to see here girly," said the other man. "Ya better run along back home before ya get hurt."

She almost wanted to laugh. They shouldn't be the ones saying that. Well, they didn't know what she had in store for them. Still, it was worth a laugh.

As she took a step closer, the one man grabbed onto the woman, while the other held up his knife in defense.

"We're warnin ya girly. Get back before ya make it a harder time for us. We ain't gonna tell ya again!"

The man pulled the woman in closer to him as if she was some sort of object that was his.

Instead of doing as she was told, she came closer, causing the man to motion to his friend to attack her. With a snarl, he charged for the girl, holding out his knife in front of him. She smirked and watch as he came closer and closer towards her, before a neon-like energy ran out through her arms and down to her hands.

Skidding to a stop and almost falling, he stared at her wide eyed, as did the other man and woman.

"Holy Shi-IT'S ONE OF THEM BIO-TERRORISTS!" He shouted, dropping his knife and running the other way.

Bio what? She's heard that word before, but she never really knew what it meant. Is that what they call people like her? Wasn't it Conduit? Bio-Terrorist sounds a little…evil.

"Get back here you bastard! You can't just leave like that!" The other man snapped as he looked back at his friend who was running away.

Some friend.

"You better run like your friend there," Ruby told him. "You don't want to get hurt now."

She took another step closer, this time taking a shot at the ground near his foot. He flinched.

"Fuck I'm outta here!" He says, pushing the woman on the ground and running away.

Once she thought he was a safe distance away, the neon energy disappeared from her arms. She approached the woman that was on the ground and helped her. She didn't look beat up on anything which was a good sign. Looks like the men just threatened to take her purse. They didn't seem intimidating anyway.

"You okay?" The girl asked.

The woman nodded in response.

"So you're one of them?" She asked her, somewhat afraid.

Ruby frowned at this. Why is she afraid? She wasn't going to hurt her. The real monsters were those men that were trying to rob her.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you," the redhead reassured her, flashing her a smile. "You don't have to be afraid."

Complying, the woman calmed down and flashed a smile of her own.

"What happened anyway?"

"I was leaving a friend's house, when those two men attacked me," she told the girl. "Thanks for saving me. I never expected a Bio-Terrorist to do something like that."

There goes that word again.

Biting her tongue, Ruby forced herself not to say anything but nod as she followed the woman out the alley. Just what the hell did Bio-Terrorist mean? She knows that she isn't one, is she? Why do they call Conduits Bio-Terrorists? It didn't seem right.

As she followed the woman down the street, she noticed that she was going to the car that her board was stuck under. The redhead had almost forgot about that. _Almost. _Thank Remnant that the owner of the car was the woman she saved. Now she can get her board.

"Well, I'm going now," the woman said, stopping at her car and turning around to face the girl. "Thanks again for saving me."

"No problem," she replied. "Glad I could help. Oh! By the way, my skateboard is stuck under there, so be careful when you drive out."

She laughed nervously when the woman raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story."

"Alright then. Good-bye." After that, the woman entered car and left, careful to not run over the girl's board even though she didn't know where it was exactly.

Once the board was now visible and able to get, Ruby let out a girlish squeal and ran over to her board.

"Oh baby I missed you!" She cried as she picked up the board and showered it with kisses.

A normal person would find that gross, but Ruby Rose was anything but normal. After her little reunion with her board was over, she looked at her watch. It was a quarter to nine.

"Crap!" She shouted as she dropped her board. "Tukson's Bookshop is almost closing!"

Hopping on her skateboard, she quickly kicked her foot and rode down the street.

* * *

><p><em>Ring<em>

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade," said a gruff voice. "Home to every book under the su-Red?!"

"Hey Tukson," the girl panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"I thought you were going to come here earlier than this," he says.

She flashed a crooked smile at him once she caught her breath, then replied, "I kinda got held up. Sorry about that."

He shook his head, smiling.

"It's alright. At least you got here before I closed."

Approaching the counter, she asks, "So you have the new issue of 'X-Ray and Vav' right?"

"Of course," he answers, taking out the book from the counter. "Here you go." He handed her the book.

"Thanks Tukson." Pulling out her book bag, Ruby put the book in the bag and swung it back over her shoulder. "Well I gotta go now. Dad's waiting for his meds."

"Alright Red, see ya aro…" The man trailed off in mid-sentence as he spotted a few large trucks pulling up in front his shop.

Taking notice to this, she turns around and finds soldiers quickly getting out of the trucks with guns in their hands. Her eyes widened.

One of the soldiers takes out a megaphone.

"This is the D.U.P.," they shout through the megaphone, "we know that there is a Bio-Terrorist in there. Come out with your hands where we can see them or we will open fire."

Tukson's eyes dart to the redhead for a moment before looking back out the window then at the girl again.

"Red," he calls, grabbing her attention.

"What do we do?" She cried.

"Go into the backroom, there's a door in the back that will take you outside and away from the D.U.P." He explains.

"But what about you?" She asks, fearing that if she leaves, something will happen to him.

"Your safety is what matters more my little red." He gets out from behind the counter and starts approaching the front entrance. "Hurry Red. I won't be able to stall you long."

Biting her lip, she nodded and ran into the backroom.

"This is your final warning," she heard from outside.

Then the sound of the door opening, then Tukson's voice.

"Hey what's going on?"

"We were told that a Bio-Terrorist was around here. We're checking every store and apartment until we find the bastard."

"Well you're at the wrong place. I was just closing and I didn't get any customers before then."

"We're still going to give this place a check just in case you may be lying."

"I'm telling you there's no Bio…whatever those are called…around here."

Out of the voices, the girl also heard footsteps walking around and guns clicking.

_Gotta get out of here._

Once she got to the backdoor, she turned the knob slowly and quietly and opened the door. After that, she closed it just as silently, hopped on her board, and skateboarded away in the alley. It was best not use her powers right now so she wouldn't cause any suspicious or trouble.

Though, once she got out into the street, she caught sight of more D.U.P. soldiers, and just to her bad luck, they caught sight of her.

_Crap!_

"Hey you!" One of them shouted. "Get off your board and put your hands up!"

Complying, she hopped off of her board a put up her hands as the soldiers approached her cautiously, guns raised.

"Is this the Bio-Terrorist the man was talking about?" Asked a soldier.

So one of the guys she saw earlier ratted her out?

"Yea, he said it was a little girl," answered another.

"Alright we're taking you to Curdun Cay where you and your kind belong," said another soldier as he put down his gun and took out handcuffs.

What was she going to do now? They're going to take her away. She never heard of the place the soldier said they were going to take her, but she knew it was bad. She had to escape. Hiding her powers didn't matter now that they knew what she was. But, if she did use her powers, they'd still go after her and possibly kill her, but she can't just let them take her away. Either way it was dangerous.

_Might as well use my powers. I can't give Yang and Dad a heart attack. _

Dropping her hands with full force, the neon energy shot out around her, knocking all the soldiers back onto the ground. Then, she quickly picked up her board and ran.

"STOP!"

She could hear the sounds of gun shots coming for her which terrified her. Never in her life was she shot at. The D.U.P. had attacked her once a year ago, but they never tried to shoot her. Plus, she was with her sister and father at the time which made everything better. Now she's alone…with them chasing her…and shooting her…and no one to save her.

Luckily for her, with her powers, it made her running ten times faster and the ability for her to run up walls and jump off buildings without getting hurt. The bad thing is that it would leave a neon trail behind, making it easy for them to follow her.

_Why did I have to go and be the hero? _

She tried her best to escape them. She zoomed through alleys, hopped from one building to another, and turned through different corners. Anything to get away from those damned D.U.P.s. Still, they followed her every move.

She was running out of power. This wasn't an unlimited supply of energy. She actually needed to recharge herself by draining whatever was related to her neon power. She was like some kind of battery. With the D.U.P. still on her, there was no way she could take a quick stop and drain some lights. She was screwed…

…and it was her fault.

If she would've minded her business back when her board was stuck under the car, this would've never happened and Tukson would've never got in trouble. She knew that they probably took the shopkeeper in for lying to them. This was all her fault.

_I should've listened to Dad when he told me to never use my powers. EVER. I was so into "being the hero" that I forgot that he even said that. I'm so stupid. _

Spotting a roadblock by D.U.P. soldiers and trucks, the redhead skidded to a stop, knowing that there was no time to find somewhere to escape them. Climbing up one of the apartment buildings wasn't an option since there was a helicopter chasing her.

_Whelp, I'm screwed, _she thought as the neon drained back into her body.

"DON'T MOVE!" A soldier shouted.

They all ran towards her, guns aimed at her, when suddenly some kind of black energy shot down in front of them, blasting all the soldiers, including the trucks back. It was so powerful that it could take down a whole D.U.P. truck, which amazed the girl.

_Where did that come from?_

Her question was answer when she looked up to find a dark figure perched up on the roofs of one of the apartments. She couldn't make out who or what it was, but she knew that's where shot came from.

She looked back at the soldiers that were now lying on the ground, some of them trying to get up, and noticed now was her chance to escape. Power coming back, she zoomed past them and headed on home. She still hadn't escaped yet because the helicopter was still following her, but her savior once again rescued her and shot it down.

She mentally thanked the mysterious person and continued on home. Whoever that person was, they just saved her from possibly getting killed.

_I hope I get to see them one day._

* * *

><p>Ruby's home was far away from the city and in the grasslands of Vale. It was the safest place to live since not that many cars ride around the area and it was the only home there. The house wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was just a normal sized home.<p>

Before she entered the home, she noticed something was missing in the driveway. Her sister's bike. She must've gone out. Once she entered the house, she was greeted by her dog, Zwei, who barked and ran up to her.

Closing the door behind her she said, "Hey there boy. Didja miss me?"

She squatted down to pet the corgi and was rewarded with kisses.

"Ruby?" Called a voice from the other room.

"Yes?" She answered as she stood up.

She entered the living room where her dad was sitting on the couch and watching TV. His leg was propped up on the table in front of him and his wheelchair was up against the couch. When she moved to see his face, there was an angered look on it, teeth clenched.

She raised an eyebrow. Why is he mad?

"Can you tell me what this is?" He managed to asked, gesturing to the TV.

She turned her gaze to the TV and instantly her eyes widen.

That's why.

She's on TV and so are the D.U.P…who are chasing her. Well, that's not good.

Her father glares at her and says, "You know, I expected something like this from Yang but not from you. Tell me why you have a group of D.U.P. soldiers chasing you, and what made you think it was a good idea to use your powers out in the open…where everyone can see you."

"Okay look Dad," she started. "At first my board got stuck under a car and I tried to find a way to get it out from under there but then I couldn't so I decided to go find a nearby tree to get a stick to get it out from under the car but then this woman was getting robbed in an alley so I used my powers to save her and after that I got my board back and then I went to Tukson's Bookshop to get this book I wanted then the D.U.P. came by and I had to leave and then they started chasing me…" The redhead was pretty much babbling and he couldn't tell whether it was a whole sentence or not and couldn't understand what she was saying.

But what he could understand was what she said about the woman getting robbed in the alley. She used her powers to save her.

"YOU WHAT?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"I know it was a stupid decision but that woman could've gotten killed Dad," she told him, shaking in fear as his tone got higher.

"It doesn't matter Ruby," he said, lowering his tone a bit so he wouldn't scare his daughter. "You still used your powers to save a woman, who was getting robbed, when all you could've done was call the police. Now, it's not even safe for you to go back into the city now that all of Remnant is seeing you on TV. This isn't the time to go play superhero Ruby. No one sees you as a hero. All they see you as is a Bio-Terrorist. A monster. That's why I told you and Yang to never use your powers. That's what got your mother killed."

Biting her lip, she looked away. It was the truth. Her mother had powers just like her, but using them got her killed. Why did she have to be so stupid?

"Do you know what those soldiers do to you?" He continued. "They lock you away in a place called Curdun Cay where all they do is perform experiments on you and keep you there forever, with no escape. They say they're going to help you but they're not. They don't see you as a human being. They see you as a freak that they can run tests on. They don't _care _about your life. Whether you're a little girl or a grown woman. It doesn't matter to them." Sighing he pats the spot next to him and says, "Come here."

Complying, she takes a seat next to her father and instantly, he wraps his arms around her.

"I don't want to lose either of my daughters, you here that?" He says. "I don't know what I'd do if I did. Yang barely listens to me about this, but I still tell her the same thing I tell you. I love both of my girls and I can't risk to see you both go to that damned place or worse, killed. Do you understand now?"

She nodded into his side.

"Yea Dad," she replied. "I understand. I'm sorry I used my powers and almost cost my life."

"It's okay now that you're alright, but no more using your powers. I don't know if I could say the same thing to Yang though, knowing that she still uses hers even though I tell her not to."

Picking herself up from out of her father's grasp, she asks, "Where is she by the way? Her motorcycle isn't in the drive-way."

He sighed. "I don't even know. You know she always goes out this late, doing whatever she does and causing trouble. I just hope she's okay. It's not like I can do anything. All I can do is tell her not to do certain things and there she goes doing what I told her not to do."

"I think she's still upset about what happened," Ruby says, changing the channel.

He nodded in agreement. "Yea…"

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter one. Chapter two will be Weiss next, since I said it was going in the RWBY order. All of the other things such as Yang being upset about something, Ruby and Yang's dad in a wheelchair and needing medicine, their past and why they live away from the city, the whole conduit and bio-terrorist thing, the D.U.P., Curdun Cay, and other stuff like that will be explained in later chapters. I also seemed to make it obvious as to who Ruby's savior was. Hehe, oops.<p>

So, uh, tell me what you think about this chapter. It may not be the best, but I did enjoy writing it. If anything confuses you, review or PM me and I'll gladly answer your questions.

And if you liked this then why don't you follow or favorite this story or do both. I'd really appreciate that.

See you for now!


End file.
